Historias
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: Teddy Tonks se queda a pasar la noche con su padrino Harry, pero no puede dormir, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen que ingeniarselas para que el pequeño se duerma.


Historias

-Hermione, ¿trajiste las palomitas de maíz?- preguntó Harry cuando su amiga apareció en la sala de su apartamento.

-"Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal estuvo el trabajo en el ministerio hoy?" esa sería una bonita manera de saludar a tu amiga.- dijo la chica. –Y si, traje las palomitas de maíz.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione. -¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-

-No importa.- dijo Hermione. –No pasó nada interesante.-

-¿Entonces para que querías que te preguntara como te había ido en el trabajo?- preguntó Harry y Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Mujeres, jamás podré entenderte.-

-Deberías.- dijo Hermione tomando asiento en uno de los sofás. –Después de conocerme por mas de diez años. Yo te conozco a ti y a Ron como si fueran la palma de mi mano.-

-Es más sencillo para ti, con tu gran inteligencia.-

-Por favor.- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Dónde esta Ron, por cierto?-

-¡Ron, llegó Hermione!- gritó Harry.

Él y Ron compartían el apartamento en Londres prácticamente desde que habían salido victoriosos de Howarts tres años atrás, Hermione vivía a no mas de tres calles de distancia de la casa de los chicos y era imperativo que los tres se reunieran en casa de los chicos o en la de Hermione al menos dos veces a la semana y de vez en cuando se les unía Ginny. Ese viernes, los tres se reunían en casa de los chicos a ver películas muggles.

Ron se apareció en la sala con un estruendo al que los otros dos ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Hola linda.- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ron.- contestó la chica. –Bueno, supongo que trajeron las películas.-

-Así es.- dijo Ron mostrándoselas.

-Ron hizo un ridículo, es una historia bastante divertida.- dijo Harry.

-Si Harry me hubiera dicho que los muggles no conocían las grageas de todos los sabores, yo no hubiera preguntado por ellas.- dijo Ron ruborizándose.

Hermione y Harry reían a carcajadas.

-Pero bueno, es mejor que ponga la película.- continuó Ron poniendo la película en el reproductor mediante magia.

Hermione le dio un toque con su varita a la bolsa de palomitas y ésta estuvo lista en unos cuantos segundos. Los tres ocuparon su lugar en el mullido sofá con Hermione en medio, Harry a su izquierda y Ron sentado a su derecha. La película estaba a punto de empezar, cuando por la chimenea comenzaron a salir flamas verdes.

-¿Esperan a alguien mas?- preguntó Hermione.

-No.- contestó Harry.

Los tres contemplaron la chimenea, la visita inesperada era una mujer mayor con un pequeño niño amarrándola de la mano.

-Buenas noches chicos.- saludó Andrómeda saliendo de la chimenea. –Lamento molestarlos.

-No es ninguna molestia señora Tonks.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Harry!- exclamó el pequeño y soltándose de la manos de su abuela corrió a los brazos de su padrino.

-¡Hola Teddy!- exclamó Harry cargando al pequeño.

-¡Hola tío Ron y tía Hermy!- volvió a exclamar el niño, no podía pronunciar Hermione.

-Hola Teddy.- dijo Ron revolviéndole el cabello. –Creces demasiado rápido, la semana pasada estabas mas pequeño.-

-¿De verdad tío Ron?- pregunto Ted con un brillo en los ojos y una vocecita apenas entendible.

-Te lo aseguro.- dijo Ron.

-Hola Teddy.- dijo también Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño.

-¿Quiere tomar algo señora Tonks?- preguntó Ron.

-No, muchas gracias Ron. En realidad he venido a pedirles un favor.- dijo Andrómeda.

-El que sea.- dijo Hermione.

-Quería preguntarles, ¿si podrían cuidar a Ted esta noche? Una de mis primas esta enferma y tengo que ir a verla. Yo recogería a Ted mañana por la tarde. ¿Podría quedarse con ustedes?- pregunto Andrómeda. –No quiero causarles molestias.-

-No es ninguna molestia Andrómeda.- dijo Harry. –Además yo soy su padrino y estaré encantado de que Teddy se quede con nosotros.-

-Sus tíos y su padrino lo cuidaremos bien.- dijo Ron.

-Si, la pasaremos muy bien con este angelito.- dijo Hermione.

-¡Si!- gritó Ted aún en los brazos de Harry.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias chicos. Vendré por el mañana por la tarde.- dijo Andrómeda, besó a Ted en la mejilla y le entregó a Hermione la bolsa con las cosas del pequeño.

-Adiós abuelita.- dijo Teddy.

-Pórtate bien Teddy.- dijo Andrómeda. –Hasta luego chicos.- se encamino a la chimenea.

-Que le vaya bien señora Tonks.- dijo Ron.

-No se preocupe.- dijo Hermione.

-Cuidaremos bien de Teddy.- terminó Harry y Andrómeda Tonks desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

-Bueno chico.- dijo Ron. –¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Quiero...- empezó el pequeño pero un bostezo lo interrumpió.

-Creo que alguien tiene que ir a la cama.- dijo Hermione.

-No tengo sueño, tía Hermy.- dijo Ted pero volvió a bostezar.

-Pus a mi me parece que si.- dijo Harry. –Te propongo algo. Duermes muy bien esta noche y mañana iremos los cuatro al zoo de los muggles.-

-Siempre he querido ir.- dijo Teddy con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ya esta.- dijo Ron.

-Solo nos tienes que prometer que no seguirás el ejemplo de tu padrino.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado Ted.

-No puedes liberar serpientes ni ningún otro tipo de animal.- dijo Hermione y los tres amigos rieron, especialmente Harry que recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando en el cumpleaños de su primo Dudley había hecho desaparecer el vidrio de una boa.

-¿Te quedas esta noche Hermione?- preguntó Harry, ya que en la casa ya había una habitación para las veces en que la chica se quedaba, al igual que había una habitación con dos camas para Ron y Harry, en la casa de Hermione.

-Si, a menos que quiera que hagan explotar el apartamento o que los tres se vuelvan locos.- dijo Hermione.

-Es que tu siempre sabes que hacer.- dijo Harry.

-No sabemos que haríamos sin ti.- dijo Ron.

-Les diré que harían.- dijo Hermione.- Absolutamente nada.

Hermione le puso su pijama al pequeño Teddy y Harry hizo aparecer mediante magia una cuna para su ahijado. Según ellos había dejado a Teddy dormido y ya estaban en la sala cuando vieron que Teddy entraba a la sala, había encontrado un medio para salirse de cuna.

-¿Qué pasa Teddy?- preguntó Harry.

-No puedo dormir.- dijo Teddy arrastrando su osito de peluche hasta donde estaban los tres amigos. –¿Me pueden contra un cuento? Mi abuela lo hace siempre que no puedo dormir.- los tres se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-Esta bien.- dijo Hermione. –Te contaremos un cuento. Pero vamos, lo escucharas estando en tu cuna.- lo levantó el brazos y lo llevo a la habitación. -¿Qué esperan?- preguntó Hermione al ver que ni Ron, ni Harry se habían movido.

-Yo no se ningún cuento.- dijo Harry.

-Yo solo se los de Beedle el Bardo.- dijo Ron.

-Esos ya los escuche.- dijo Teddy ya de nuevo dentro de su cuna. –Quiero uno que no haya escuchado nunca.-

-Eres muy exigente Teddy.- dijo Harry y el niño sonrió.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo, se miraron si saber muy bien que decir, pero Hermione lo supo, como siempre antes que los otros dos.

-Bueno, entonces. Había una vez...- dijo Hermione, vio Ron y a Harry que la miraban, sonrió y continuó. –Dos príncipes.-

-Y una princesa.- añadió Harry al descubrir que era lo que pretendía su amiga.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron el uno al otro y la chica continúo.

-Se llamaban....-

-Roland.- dijo Harry y Ron lo miró comprendiendo.- Her...Heather y....- dijo Harry y se quedó pensando.

-Henry.- dijo Ron.

-Si.- continuó Hermione. –El príncipe Roland, el príncipe Henry y la princesa Heather. Resulta que los tres iban a una escuela muy especial, al principio los dos príncipes eran muy amigos, pero trataban muy mal a la princesa.-

-Eso era por que la princesa era muy presumida y quería tener la razón en todo.- dijo Ron.-Aunque bueno lo de tener razón lo sigue haciendo.-

-Pero pronto los dos príncipes se dieron cuenta que estaban muy equivocados respecto a Herm... Heather.- continuó Harry. – Y después de vivir una de muchas aventuras que vivieron juntos, se hicieron los mejores amigos, inseparables.-

-¿Qué aventura?- preguntó Teddy.

-Derrotaron a un enorme trol con los mínimos conocimientos de magia.- dijo Harry como si hubiera sido lo mas sencillo del mundo.

-Era verdad que los tres peleaban, pero la mayoría de las veces era por culpa del príncipe Roland, por que era muy idiota- dijo Hermione. Teddy estaba muy atento a la historia.

-¿Qué es idiota, tía Hermy?- preguntó Teddy.

-Alguien como tu tío Ron.-contestó la chica y Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Si, el príncipe Roland y la princesa Heather se la vivían peleando y el pobre príncipe Henry, siempre se quedaba en medio de los dos. - dijo Harry. –Sus dos amigos eran tan orgullosos que a mi, digo, al príncipe Henry le costaba mucho trabajo reconciliarlos.-

-Aunque también el príncipe Henry tenía sus momentos de torpeza.- dijo Ron. –El siempre quería arriesgar su vida y actuar solo para salvar al mundo de Volde...-

-¿Estas loco Ron?- lo interrumpió Hermione. –No queremos que tenga pesadillas.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Ron.

-Continúen.- dijo Teddy ansioso cambiando el color de su cabello a pelirrojo.- Mira tío Ron ahora me parezco a ti.-

-Así te ves muy apuesto Teddy.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Bueno el hombre malvado se llamaba Voldy.- dijo Harry tratando de ahogar su risa. –Y el príncipe Henry se dio cuenta de que no podría vencer Voldy el solo, también se dio cuenta que tenia a los mejores amigos que alguien podía tener y fueron de demasiada ayuda para vencer a Voldy.-

-Era obvio que el príncipe Roland y la princesa Her... Heather, lo siento, no iban a dejar solo al príncipe Henry nunca.- dijo Ron

-Así es, lo queremos, lo querían demasiado.- dijo Hermione, los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Así que vencieron al malvado Voldy.- dijo Harry.- Pero el príncipe Henry sufrió momentos de desesperación cuando se dio cuenta, incluso muchísimo antes que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, de que algo pasaba entre el príncipe Roland y la princesa Heather, pensó que lo olvidarían.-

-Pero ni la princesa Heather ni el príncipe Roland se olvidarían nunca del príncipe Henry.- dijo Hermione. –El príncipe Henry pensó que el príncipe Roland lo odiaría cuando se enterara de que se había enamorado de su hermana, la princesa Gi...Georgina.-

-Pero cuando el príncipe Roland se enteró, supo inmediatamente que no había alguien mejor para su hermana que su mejor amigo el príncipe Henry.- dijo Ron.

-Los tres vivieron aventuras asombrosas.- dijo Hermione. Teddy estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-También aterradoras.- dijo Ron.

-Pero fueron maravillosas por que estaban los tres juntos.- dijo Harry.

-Y lo estarán por siempre.- dijo Ron.

-Fin.- terminó Hermione.

-Ahora puedes dormirte Teddy.- dijo Ron.

-Saben, cuando vaya a Howarts quiero encontrarme amigos como ustedes tres y vivir muchas aventuras como ustedes. Una amistad que dure para siempre.- dijo Teddy y bostezó.

Los tres se miraron, los nombres falsos no habían servido de nada, el pequeño era muy listo.

-Sería lo mejor que te pasara en la vida.-dijo Harry.

-Buenas noches Teddy.- dijo Hermione besando al niño en la mejilla.

-Descansa campeón.- dijo Harry y Teddy se quedó dormido.

Los tres fueron a la sala, dónde sin decir nada comenzaron a reír y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Es una gran historia.- dijo Hermione.

-Deberíamos escribirla.- añadió Ron.

-Estoy seguro de que será un best- seller.- dijo Harry y los tres volvieron a reír y a abrazarse.


End file.
